gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheWolfBunny
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jeopardy! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 23:53, November 19, 2012 RE: Looking for Jeopardy! Cards 1. I've already checked rutube.ru and got some cards. 2. Some of the cards you uploaded are repeats of the ones already there. 3. Slow down, we've got more than I asked for. Other than that, thank you for all your help.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) How come you never post the pictures yourself after uploading them?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:17, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, let me tell you how (This is for when using the Wikia layout (not MonoBook)): 1. Go the editing page (in any article you choose). 2. You'll find five buttons on the right side. Click the one marked "Gallery". 3. You'll see a box called "Gallery Builder". Among the gizmos & gadgets on the box, you find a large box inside where you'll see the pictures you're trying to post. Click on the button that says "Add a Photo" or click on one of the empty picture boxes. When you do, you a see a box containing pictures that have just been uploaded. 4. On that part of the Gallery Builder, click the little checkmarks near the lower right hand corner of each picture, indicating that those are the pictures you want in the gallery. When you are done, click "Select". 5. After that, you have the power to decide what position the gallery should be (preferably "center"), how many columns there are and how wide the spacing of each of the pictures should be. And also how big the pictures are too. 6. When you are finished, click "Finish". Then continue the usual editing unless you are finished. And that's all there is to it. I hope this helps.William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:41, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Fonts And Dollar-Value Close-Ups Pictures of dollar figure close-ups yes; but lists of fonts, I don't think so. However, you can put the fonts down as captions on pictures.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:05, November 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Theme, Think, Prize, & Commercial Cues The only place I know that has the theme & think music is YouTube. But you would have to download them and then use a converter to get the MP3s you wanted.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 19:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Super Jeopardy! clue values You may want to consider adding photos of the Super Jeopardy! clue values to the Dollar Figures page as well (even though they're really point values). Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 06:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Chill-lax! Hey man! Why don't chill out with bumper cards & Daily Double graphics, will ya? Besides, we have more than we need. Other than that, nice work.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:07, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Audio Editor? No.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm not everyone's Genie you know.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:32, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Dear TheWolfBunny, thank you for the suggestion and i'm glad that you liked the pics I have uploaded. but honestly I found those pics from classicgameshows.com (via internet archive) so I don't own a Phillips CD-i nor the game itself so it maybe hard to find for me the other dollar amounts that you so desire for. and no offense to you but I'm more of a "Wheel" fan than "J!" but once again than you for the suggestion. Signed, Gameshowsareforever P.S. do you know who created the PYL mobile game somewhere back in the early to mid 2000's before Ludia did the 2010 Edition on all various platforms? I swear to you man this thing is driving me nuts. but then again if you don't then I'm fine with that as well.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 04:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC))